duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Bombazar Blue
Bombazar Blue (also known as Bolbalzak Blue) is a beatdown deck type. Details They consist of the Water, Fire and Nature civilizations and focuses on the aggressive tactics of Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny. During a time after it's release, it was the leading deck of the Metagame. Due to its early advantage of tempo, it was a deck that could outpace any other deck. During Official Tournaments, more than 70% of the decks participating were a form of Bombazar Blue and its variants. Any deck that did not have Bombazar, Save for Hell Slash Deck outs, Rush and Aquan decks are considered trash and any beatdown that does not use it are completely inefficient compared to decks containing Bombazar. This lead to terms such as "Bolbal Masters" instead of "Duel Masters" to explain the game. 3 stages of the decktype occurred and due to this deck's dominance, Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny was restricted to 1 copy. Despite this setback, it did not make the "Bolbal Masters" Shock better and thus it was Banned completely only to be followed up by Another broken card. The reason for the unreasonably long allowance for this decktype to stay in the metagame (one and a half months) is due to bombazar being a poster boy creature at that time, and due to cooperate reasons, it has been left into the metagame free until promotion of it ended. Stage 1 The first Bombazar decktype appeared based on the Fire and Nature civilizations, called "Bombazar Steroid". The deck used 4 copies of Bombazar as well multiple copies of Bronze-Arm Tribe, Soulswap, and Poisonous Mushroom. This formed the base of all future builds and became the standard. In the early game, the following progression was preferred; *Summon Poisonous Mushroom or Dreaming Moon Knife on the second turn. *Summon Essence Elf or cast Energy Stream on the third turn. With the use of Mana Acceleration and Essence Elf, the deck was able to quickly cast removal spells such as Apocalypse Vise or Searing Wave to clear your opponents battle zone. Using Rumbling Terrahorn and Soulswap allows the player to search for Bombazar to summon it easily. Shaman Broccoli was also used for additional mana acceleration. Sometimes in card shop tournaments where there are no Hall of Fame restrictions, Astral Reef is used, making the already broken metagame worse. Stage 2 With Bombazar receiving a restriction limit of 1 card, Rumbling Terahorn became more important, as well as additional finisher creatures such as Twin Cannon Skyterror and Magmadragon Jagalzor. Using Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade allowed the deck to be more stable adding additional draw and removal. Rather than beatdown, the decktype shifting to more of a control feel, as well as "Bombazar Black" starting to appear. Stage 3 To help counter the decktype of Bombazar Beatdown and Controls lead to a "Counter Bombazar" deck in order to protect themselves. However, even with this counter deck available, Bombazar decks continued to lead the metagame. This decktype constantly appeared until the later complete banning of Bombazar to 0 copies. While the decktype was effectively ended, WFN Beatdown decks appeared in the later competitive environment in many different forms. Recommended Cards dm10-9.jpg|Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny|link=Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny dm18-88.jpg|Poisonous Mushroom|link=Poisonous Mushroom dmc39-25.jpg|Soulswap|link=Soulswap dm-p42-y10.jpg|Energy Stream|link=Energy Stream Category:Deck Type